


Bruise

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a bruise on his face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: Bruise

Fraser was sitting on Ray's couch eating a bright red apple. As he took a bite of the crisp firm flesh he ate around a dark bruise that marred the skin. He could almost hear his grandmother chiding him for wasting food, but eating bruised fruit was unpleasant.

He took another bite as Ray walked into the room. As soon as he saw Ray's face he rushed over to him. The skin around Ray's eye was red and swollen.

'What happened?' Fraser said with concern in his voice.

'We had to bust up an illegal rabbit farm and the old lady who runs it punched me. Man, she had a nice right hook.'

Ray went over to the couch and Fraser joined him. He wanted to care for Ray, but he also wanted to chide Ray for being so careless. 

As always, Ray sat close to Fraser.

Ray was always so close that sometimes Fraser couldn't stand it and had to resist his urges. Just once he wanted to give in, but this time he hoped he wouldn't end up with a bullet in his back.

'Would you like for me to kiss the bruise?'

Ray's eyes went wide and Fraser feared he had misread the situation. He had been almost certain that Ray had feelings for him. 'What?'

'It's just... When I was a child every time I would injure myself my mother would kiss it.'

'Oh I thought you wanted to kiss me.' Ray said sounding disappointed.

'I do but I thought you wouldn't like that.'

Ray grinned and his whole face lit up and Fraser's breath caught.

'Go for it, Benton-Buddy.'

He kissed Ray's bruise. The skin was warm. Ray made a happy noise.

Bruises on fruit might be unpleasant, but bruises on Ray were not.


End file.
